


Butterflies and other Danganronpa Oneshots

by Xx_fxrnweh_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Comfort, Face Slapping, Fluff, Kinky, Lemon, Necrophilia, Other, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_fxrnweh_xX/pseuds/Xx_fxrnweh_xX
Summary: I hate her. That's why I have to take this from her.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I hate her. That's why I have to take this from her. 

I stood above her with a saw in hand. Junko Enoshima. The ultimate despair. She led many down the path of despair before she executed herself. Her influence is still strong even now.  
I grabbed her hand, her filthy hand, and lined the saw up around her wrist. I began sawing. I let all my hatred towards her out by being rough and messy. I could hear every layer of skin break and the bone crack as I pressed harder.   
With one final movement her hand fell on the floor. It was cold. All of her blood had already been drained from her body. If you couldn't tell by the smell, you could tell by the hot pink stain all over the surrounding area.   
Now it was time for the hard part. I lifted my sleeve and lined the saw up around the same area I did for Junko.   
I took a deep breath in and began moving. The pain was indescribable. It got so bad that I was unable to see. My vision turned completely white. I was screaming in pain with tears rolling down my face. But I had to do this. I had to do this for the greater hope.  
After what seemed like hours, my own hand fell to the floor, landing in a puddle of fresh blood. I was surprised that I hadn't passed out from blood loss. I took the disembodied hand of Junko, and began to sew it onto my stump where my hand used to be. I could barely feel the needle poke through my skin as I connected my body to what used to be a part of hers.   
I finally finished, ripping the excess thread off with my teeth. I looked down to examine my work and laughed. I tried to move the new body part, but it had no feeling in it at all, which was to be expected.   
"What could I do to piss Miss Enoshima, the ultimate despair, off?" I thought outloud. Many options crossed my mind, but one idea stuck with me.  
"What if i used this hand to have a truly hopeful experience? Would that piss you off Miss Enoshima?"  
I laughed at my remark, debating whether or not I should carry through with it. I could be caught by the others. That would be truly despairing for me. After thinking about it for awhile, I decided to carry on with it.   
"Are you ready for what you are about to witness Miss Enoshima?" I asked as if expecting a response. I smiled and looked down at the hand.   
I stood up and slowly began to lower my pants until they reached my ankles. I grabbed my newly added body part and ran it across my bare thighs. I smirked, and then I used it to remove my underwear. I sat back down on the floor next to her body and began to run the long nails which once belonged to her across my length. It started to give me a slight erection as I kept rubbing across it. I then grabbed it using the cold hand and began to jerk off.   
"How does it feel Miss Enoshima? To have your hand used to give trash like me such a hopeful experience?" I laughed.  
I was close. With one final movement I came. I came all over her hand, and I came all over her face. Her disgusting face.   
"But that was only the beginning! " I laughed at her.   
I reached over with the cold hand and began to run the nails around my entrance. After prepping myself, I stuck a finger in. It hurt. The fingernail scratched against my inside, but it soon became pleasurable.   
"My classmates always said I looked like the kind of guy who would like fingers in his ass. Heh. I guess they were right." I said while panting.  
I stuck another finger in. Then another. I did this until all five fingers were inside of me. I looked down at the hand which previously belonged to me and got an idea. I removed Junko's hand from inside of me, and I grabbed the hand that used to be mine. I lifted it up to my entrance and shoved the fingers in.   
I moaned in pleasure as I moved the fingers in and out, adding Junko's fingers as well. I kept moving them in and out, faster and faster until I finally came. Then, I realized. My disembodied hand was stuck up my ass. I spent a while trying to get it out before I heard footsteps behind me. Then when I saw him. Izuru Kamukura.  
"Aah. Hello there Kamukura "   
Izuru turned around and left the room.


	2. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Komaeda I just want you to know that we all care for you, and I love you" Hajime whispered

At difficult times I often used to find myself atop a grassy hill with the cold air blowing on my face it usually feels nice. The dark sky, with bright stars and the moon shining that I used to find relaxing. The broken street lamps that somehow still work even when falling apart, I found inspiring at one point. None of these positively affected me anymore. They made me cry more, my breakdown slowly getting worse. Suddenly, hearing footsteps behind me instantly putting me on edge. Feeling someone sit next to me, I look up to the side. Sitting next to me was Hajime Hinata.

"No one blames you Komaeda"

"What Hiyoko said was completely out of line, what happened wasn't anyone's fault"

"But I started the killing game! I screwed everything up!" I snapped

"That doesn't matter anymore we are all alive, and even without her, it's okay because we all have each other!" Hajime exclaimed while pulling me in a tight hug.

I cried into his arms, his warm embrace was comforting. Whispering comforting words into my ear, patting my head I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Komaeda I just want you to know that we all care for you, and I love you" Hajime whispered

"I love you too" I cried

No matter how fucked up it will get, no matter what happens I will always love you. I don't know if you'll always love me, but I'll just hope you never leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was writen by someoneuncool on instagram 😳😳


	3. The ultimate Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers 😻

We had been released from the fun house after the death of Nekomaru Nidai and Gundham Tanaka. We had nearly starved to death there, and Komaeda was behaving more obnoxiously than usual. He revealed that I had no talent, I was simply a reserve course student. I was nothing special at all.

"Hey Hajime." Komaeda said to me, he was smiling but there was a deep hatred burning in his eyes.

I sighed, "What do you want Komaeda?"

"Not anything that you could provide me with." He sneered, "Ha, you're just a worthless, talentless, reserve course student!"

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Shut the fuck up Komaeda." I said with clenched teeth.

"Why should I listen to someone as worthless as you?"

I resisted the urge to cause a class trial and began to walk towards my cottage. I turned around and noticed Komaeda following behind me.

"Why are you following me, creep?" I exclaimed.

"I'm walking back to my cottage, not everything is about untalented people like you." He replied with a straight face.

I felt slightly embarrassed of my accusation, but I tried not to show it. 

"Worthless reserve course students," Komaeda mumbled to himself, it was barely audible but it was the last straw for me.

I was almost in my cottage when I yelled,  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I HATE YOU!" My face was burning and I was shaking. Komaeda look at me with an annoyed expression and began to approach my cottage. I stepped inside while facing him and he followed. I was honestly scared for my life. He wouldn't hesitate to murder me, right? I had to catch him off guard somehow.  
I suddenly got an idea. I pinned Komaeda to the wall and stared him in the eyes. He was obviously confused and,,,, was he,, aroused? I followed my first instinct and stepped back and slapped him across the face. It wasn't a hard slap, but it definitely wasn't soft either. He didn't look angry or annoyed though. He was,,, jesus christ,, he was hard! Was he actually turned on by me hitting him?   
I looked up from his obvious erection to see his face. It was bright red. He was sweating and panting, and honestly, it was kind of hot. My boxers suddenly felt tighter than normal. I'm a pervert aren't I…  
Komaeda's face straightened up a bit, he looked down and said, "I'm enjoying being hit by talentless scum like you? H-how embarrassing." He then looked me in the eyes, "You're not going to continue, Hajime? Judging by how hot and bothered you are, you are enjoying this," He smirked.  
I couldn't help but get flustered by his expression. I had no idea what to do in this situation so I decided to rely on my impulses.   
I roughly kissed Komaeda. He gasped at the sudden contact but he began to close his eyes and kiss back. I began to caress his face softly with my hand. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. He seemed to enjoy that. I suddenly grabbed a chunk of his hair and pushed his head against the wall. I made sure not to slam him into the wall but I did pull his hair a little. He bit his lip and a small moan escaped from his lips. He really was a masochist.  
I decided that I was bored of our position so I threw him onto the bed. I ran my hands up and down from his chest to his crotch area. He was rubbing his legs together and trying to grind on me. I soon took off his pants and underwear along with my own. He was dripping with precum. I started slowly jerking him off. Occasionally I would go fast and edge him. He was panting and begging for me.  
His desperate voice was begging to get annoying. I put a hand around his throat in an attempt to shut him up. I looked up and removed my hand for a second.

"This is okay, right?" I asked

Instead of a response he just nodded and grabbed my hand. He started to lick and suck on my fingers.

"Slut" I said with a smile.

I put my hand back around his throat and I began to prep his entrance. I put a finger I'm, and then two. I curled them so they hit the prostate. I removed my hand from his throat and he gasped for air while moaning. It was hot.   
I decided that he was ready, so I lined my member up with his entrance and I when inside of him. He moaned and gripped the sheets as I began to move. I also began to jerk him off at the same time. It was too much for him. His eyes were crossed and he was panting. I slapped him across the face again like I did when we first started. That just made him moan louder.  
Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed, "I'm gonna-" He gritted his teeth and came with a loud moan. No. Moan is an understatement. He screamed. I did the same soon after.   
I collapsed next to him. I caught my breath then I turned towards him. He smirked at me and I smirked back before saying, "You can leave now." He got his clothes and left without a word. He smiled at me before he left. I don't know why but, it made my heart flutter. I then realised that we left the cottage door open the whole time.  
As I was going to clean myself up, Komaeda entered my cottage again. 

"Hey Hajime, maybe you aren't talentless after all." 

"What's my talent then?"

With a completely honest expression he said, 

"Well maybe, you're the Ultimate Sex God"

**Author's Note:**

> 😈


End file.
